Takamura Mamoru
Takamura Mamoru is a multi-weight class Hybrid affiliated with the Kamogawa Boxing Gym and the current WBC Middleweight Champion. This is stat for a middleweight boxer. Jayson Rillorta's Backround Takamura is the current WBC World Middleweight Champion and former Junior Middleweight Champion. He was also the JBC Middleweight Champion, but relinquished it after 4 title defenses. He lives alone at the Ohta Inn apartment complex, and his room is littered with junk, old food, pornography, and even his Belts. He still lives there even after becoming World Champion, preferring a simple life. Mission to conquer different weight classes. Takamura is also on a personal quest to conquer 6 different weight classes (Junior Middleweight through Heavyweight), and is doing pretty well moving up the ladder. So far he has become champion in 2 out-of 6 weight classes: 1. Junior Middleweight WBC Champion 2. Middleweight WBC Champion History He was discovered on the streets by Coach Kamogawa. Even during important matches he has a tendency to play around, such as by using Aoki's "Look Away" technique, labeling a regular uppercut the Beetle's Uppercut in a fight where he wore a beetle costume, and arguing with the spectators when they mock him. In spite of all of this, he is the one who got Ippo, Aoki, and Kimura into boxing, he is well respected at the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. Even though he constantly looks down on and ridicules their achievements, his unrivaled strength and rare moments of kindness has earned him respect from his fellow boxing juniors. He has also occasionally shown concern for Miyata Ichirou and seems to genuinely look forward to Ippo's rematch with him (if it ever materializes). While they are in a training camp with Nekota, he fought a bear and rendered it unconscious, the encounter resulted in the three scars visible on his chest during boxing matches. When Nekota snuck up on hi underwater as a joke while at the beach, he ran away in fear believing it to be a real ghost. He also had a very Umezu Kazuo-like face when Tomiko used tarot cards to accurately guess how many times he had masturbated after a fight. There was also an occurance where Takamura challenged Yagi to a fishing competition, resulting in a "No Takamura" sign to be put up next to a "No Yagi" sign. These are all indications of Takamura's deep belief in the supernatural and fear of the unknown. {C He is revealed to be the estranged middle son of the famous Takamura Development company, supported by his older sister Kyoka and younger brother Wataru. His eldest brother, Suguru, a former rugby standoff (it is revealed that Suguru is a model of impressive physical and competitive standing, much like Mamoru), constantly belittles his vast boxing accomplishments and carries on the stigma that Takamura is simply a thug that thrives on beating up others. Before his title match with Bryan Hawk, Takamura meets with Suguru, where Suguru offers him a job at the family business when "he is done beating people up." It is later revealed during Mamoru's fight with Hawk that Suguru is very proud of his brother's triumphs and was simply offering him a job because he cares for Mamoru and wishes him to have a more reliable and less threatening future. Despite the Takamura family's impressive wealth, Mamoru lives off of his own earnings as a pro boxer. Nicknames, etc. Fights Fighting Style Takamura is the strongest known fighter in the Hajime no Ippo series. He possesses a genius-level boxing talent, as noticed by Kamogawa Genji when he was first found on the streets. In his title matches, Takamura showcased incredible power, speed, and durability through the guidance of Kamogawa. Like Miyata, Takamura is constantly struggling with weight control, and is prone to losing stamina quicker due to fighting in weight-classes below his natural weight. He has been shown to be the perfect combination of technique and instinct, being able to match world champion Bryan Hawk using both. However, brawling is noted to be his natural and most powerful style. Takamura's one weakness is his arrogance and temper, as he is able to be easily provoked by many of his opponents or feels the need to perform one punch KOs. *Orthodox Style *One-step Straight Punch *Rock Away *Criss-Cross *Counter *Sway *Bear Slayer Punch *Dynamite Punch *Look Away variation: Full-Body Look Away *Beetle's Uppercut *Liver Blow *10 Centimeter Punch Successions Trivia *It's been brought up many times by itagaki that it seems that takamura is rushing to get his six weight classes. *Takamura is largely based on the boxer Roy Jones Jr.